


Prompt request ficlets Mar19 - Kotobuki Reiji

by Tokei_B



Series: Prompt request ficlets Mar19 [2]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, any gender you like, camus cameo in chapt 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokei_B/pseuds/Tokei_B
Summary: Collection of ficlets from a prompt request round for Reiji.List of promptshere.





	1. “When you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Pulling you down so that your head rested on his thighs, Reiji leaned over you. You reached up to brush the hair out of his eyes, only to have your hand caught in his and his lips pressed against the inside of your palm.

You knew that he had been having a difficult time at work lately, hence your declaration that today was “Spoil Reiji Rotten Day”. It had started with you sneaking into the back seat of his car and surprising him with your sudden appearance, then directing him to a series of places which all turned out to have activities which he loved.

You had pulled out all the stops, from taking him to the race track to cheer on his favorites at auto racing, to a UK exhibition (”You’ll have to make do with this for now,” you had told him as he admired a series of English cars which included his own green Bug. “The real experience will have to wait.”), to going around different convenience stores to compare which had the best karaage. Afterwards you had taken him to the amusement park, where he had ridden and eaten almost everything the place had to offer. The day had finally ended with the two of you watching the night parade and fireworks, his hand slipping into yours and not letting go.

“Enjoy yourself today?” you asked him. On leaving the amusement park, Reiji had spotted an empty stretch of grass facing the river and insisted on an impromptu moon-viewing session there, which was how you ultimately ended up with a Reiji lap-pillow.

He grinned, pressing a kiss into your palm.

“If this is what I get for a bad spell at work then I can’t wait for my birthday,” he teased. You chuckled and lightly flicked his forehead. 

“You’ll have to wait until next year then. ‘Spoil Reiji Rotten Day’ is an annual holiday.”

“No way–” he whined. “Can’t we make it a monthly thing at least?”

“I’ll think about it,” You laughed as he leaned down and buried his face in your chest, still whining like a puppy. Running your fingers through his hair, you sighed in contentment.

“I’m glad that you feel better,” you said softly. “I know it can be tough, but hang in there.”

The whining from your chest stopped. There was a brief silence before Reiji spoke.

“…You shouldn’t spoil me this much,” he mumbled. “It makes me almost afraid, being this happy.”

You snorted, playfully pulling a lock of his hair.

“Silly man,” you scolded him lightly. “There’s nothing wrong with being happy.”

“Mhm… so you say,” he said wistfully. You were about to ask him what he meant when he sat up properly and pressed a finger against your lips.

“My turn to spoil you next time, okay? I need to share this happiness, or else something might happen.”

“I’m fine,” you said, pulling his hand away and entwining your fingers with his. “When you’re happy, I’m happy. The only thing that might happen is you enjoying yourself so much until you forget that you have to get up early for work tomorrow.”

“Aww, I was trying not to think about that. But since we’re already staying out late anyway…” He leaned down again. You recognized a certain light in his eyes as he mumbled into your ear. “I know a very nice hotel around here. I figure I should get a head start on spoiling you if I want to match up to today. What do you say?”

You never were one to refuse whenever Reiji wanted to spoil you, and today was no exception.


	2. “We go on three…”

“Wait, wait! This really isn’t a good idea,” Despite the death grip on his arm and the quaver in your voice, Reiji was clearly raring to go. Grabbing your wrists, he crossed your arms around his waist. You looked up at him to continue protesting, only to be stopped by a quick peck on your lips and a wink of absolute confidence.

“No worries, no worries! Just hang on to me and everything will be fine!”

“Reiji,” you said, swallowing audibly. “There’s probably a reason why no one else was lining up to use this slide.” You peered over his shoulder at what seemed to be an endless drop to the pool below. “I don’t think I can even see the water from here…”

“Hey, we could be the first ones using it then!” Twining his fingers between yours, he lifted your hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of your hand. “Ready to make history with me, light of my life?”

“Not like this–”

“Okay! Again, on three, two, one–”

You screamed as he spun you around, applied weight to your shoulders to make you sit down, and pushed the both of you down the towering water slide all in the space of a second. All you could hear was the wind blasting against your ear on one side while Reiji whopped with excitement into your other ear behind you. Your fingers dug deep into his arms around your waist as both of you sped down the what seemed to you like a mad, endless descent to nowhere.

By the time the two of you finally ran out of slide and were sent soaring into the air you were convinced that one, the wind had flayed all the skin off your face and two, that you were right now heading straight for the pearly gates of heaven with your hyper boyfriend clinging to your waist and still shrieking loudly into your ear.

The wave caused by your sudden landing was spectacularly explosive. You barely registered the baleful stares from the other people in the pool as you hung limply over Reiji’s arms when he heaved you up from the depths of the water.

“That was just–” A whistle completed the end of his sentence as he squeezed you tightly in short bursts as a result of the adrenaline still coursing through him. “Don’t you think so? Hey hey, should we go again?”

“Reiji,” you wheezed weakly. “I think we almost saw heaven just now.”

His face lighted up. “You thought so too, huh? That’s my honey for you!” he said, beaming with joy. “I knew you’d like it once you tried it!”

“No, that wasn’t what I meant–”

“Right, time for round two! You know, I’m pretty sure if we push off properly we can go even faster this time. Let’s blast off~!”


	3. “Shhh, they’ll hear us.”

Camus drew himself up to his full height and stared down at both you and Reiji.

“What in the world are you talking about, you ridiculous man?”

Reiji frantically pressed his hands against Camus’s mouth, his eyes wild.

“Myu-chan! Not so loud! They’ve got pretty good hearing!”

His eyes hardening, Camus slapped Reiji’s hands away and stabbed a finger in your direction.

“You! Explain why you buffoons are blocking the only entrance to the apartment,” His glare intensified. “And make sure you make more sense than that fool over there.”

Your back still to the door, you told Camus that you and Reiji had spotted two very large rats in the living room, hence why both of you were currently out in the common corridor barricading the main door.

“And you imbeciles thought that the best way of dealing with the problem was to simply prevent entry and hope the vermin do away with themselves?” You shivered at the frosty contempt dripping from Camus’s voice. 

“W-ell…” Reiji put his hands together and started tapping his fingers together nervously. “Now that you mention it… But! But they’re really, really huge! I’ve never seen such huge rats before!” He grabbed hold of you for back up. “Right? Tell him how scary those monsters are! There’s nothing we can do against something like that!”

“Kotobuki,” The venom that came attached with Reiji’s name would have killed a lesser man. “Consider that there exists such a professional service as pest extermination.”

“Non!” Reiji firmly crossed his arms in a large ‘X’ in front of his chest. “If word gets out that Quartet Night literally lives in a rat’s nest, that’s bye bye to our public image! More importantly,” Here he clung to you and looked back at Camus pitifully. “If Manager-san finds out and comes over to investigate and sees my honey’s things in there…”

You patted Reiji’s head affectionately, touched that he was thinking about the possibility of your relationship with him being blown. The touching moment was short-lived though, as Camus unceremoniously shoved the two of you out of the way, wrenched open the door of the apartment and entered, his icy rage leaving a visible trail behind him.

“No, Myu-chan!” You had to hold Reiji back from following him in. “Come back! You can’t handle them!”

“I do not see any trace of these rats that you were blabbering on about,” Camus’s voice rang out, threatening immediate retribution on the two of you. “If I find out that this is simply another one of your idiotic pranks– Hmm? What is this?”

There was a brief silence.

“Myu-chan?” Reiji called out timidly. “Are you still alive?”

“Yes,” Camus replied dryly from inside. ”Though I doubt you will be able to say the same of yourself once I– BY HER MAJESTY’S NAME!” Both you and Reiji jumped back instinctively at Camus’s sudden shout. “WHAT ARE YOU?! I have never seen such– BACK! BACK, YOU FOUL FIENDS!” 

The door abruptly slammed shut. Reiji threw himself against it and started banging on its surface.

“Myu-chan! Don’t die!”

It sounded as if there was a storm in the apartment as you heard things being thrown around, crashing against the walls and door, interspersed with Camus’s roaring and for some reason, short violent bursts of a very familiar rattling sound.

“Disgusting vermin! You will not best a knight in the service of Her Majesty the Queen, do you hear me? HAVE AT YOU, FOUL BEASTS!”

It was a long time before the door finally opened again and Camus stepped out. Flicking his hair out of his face, he pointedly ignored you and Reiji staring in disbelief at his disheveled clothing.

“I expect to see the bodies disposed of and the apartment as spotless as the day we moved in when I return.”

Dropping something bloody into Reiji’s limp hands, he turned on his heel and stalked down the corridor. The two of you stared after him, then back at the apartment, Reiji struck speechless for the first time since you knew him.

You were working up the courage to look through the opened door when Reiji looked down at what Camus had given him and shrieked.

“MY MARACAS! My poor babies, what did Myu-chan do to you?!”


	4. “Your eyes are red… Were you crying?”

Wrinkling his nose, Reiji screwed up his face and stared at you in astonishment.

“Your breath… Are you drunk?” 

Your eyes filled with tears, you fell forward into Reiji’s arms and started limply smacking him around the shoulders.

“It’s your fault,” you hiccuped weakly. “Stupid Reiji…”

“I just got back! I haven’t had time to do anything yet!” he squeaked in surprise while feigning off your wavering fists.

“Exactly!” You drunkenly tried pushing him away but ended up allowing him to pull you in towards him instead. Propping your chin up on his chest, you tried your best to glare up at him. “Why’d you have to go away for so long?”

“It was for work! We had a tour, my darling! I’m… pretty sure I told you before we left?”

“But I missed you!” You bawled, ignoring his yelp of pain when you suddenly banged both your fists on his shoulders.

You had walked past a liquor store on your way home that day and wandered in out of boredom and to distract yourself from Reiji’s absence. When the owner asked what you wanted, you had morosely replied “something to stop you from missing your stupid, perfect boyfriend”. The owner had provided a selection and you, in a sudden fit of recklessness, had promptly bought everything on the counter, came home and proceeded to work on literally downing yourself in your sorrows.

You had been halfway done and still going strong when the door to your apartment opened and Reiji had burst in with a huge grin, open arms and a declaration of “Guess who got back early– Y/N?!”.

“It’s your fault for abandoning me,” you sobbed into his collar. “Always, always leaving me behind while you go around the world and never thinking about how I feel when I can’t see you…”

“Darling, my heart, light of my life,” Reiji fawned, pressing his face into the top of your head, one hand stroking your hair while the other supported you around your waist. Cupping your face in his hands, he tenderly wiped away the trails of tears on your cheeks with his thumbs. “You’re the reason I’m still here, you know?”

“Dunno,” you said sulkily, not really listening as your mood suddenly took a turn for the worse. You tried to push him away again. “Don’t wanna see you anymore.”

“Eh? Wait, wait, no no no! Come back, my honey!”

Frantically catching you around the waist, Reiji lifted you up and sat back heavily on the sofa. You squirmed as you tried to get off his lap but he firmly locked you in his arms.

“I was lonely too, you know,” he said, one hand going around your head to press you into the crook of his neck. “In fact, I bet I missed you much more than you missed me.”

Breathing in the scent of his cologne, your fluctuating alcohol-soaked feelings finally begun to settle down. Closing your eyes, one of your hands came up to curl into his shirt as you leaned into him.

“Missed you so much…” you mumbled. “Started to hate being alone after knowing you.” Feeling his chest rise and fall with his breathing under your hand, you peered up at him. “I dreamed about you, you know. But when I woke up you weren’t there.” You said plaintively, your voice small. “It hurt so much.”

You had never seen his eyes look so soft as they did now. “I’m sorry,” He leaned down to kiss you on the forehead, his hand cupped around your head. “I feel the same whenever we’re apart. Did you know that?”

You didn’t reply him, your arms wrapping around his chest, your hands clutching the back of his shirt as you sighed his name into his skin.

“Don’t go anywhere. Don’t leave me alone again.”

Pressing slow, light kisses into the side of your neck, his lips came to rest against your ear, his arms warm and firm around your shoulders.

“Alright. Never again.”


	5. “If you love it so much, then why don’t you marry it?”

Reiji’s face lit up with the light of the metaphorical light bulb which had gone off over his head at your suggestion.

“That’s an excellent idea! One minute!”

You stared as he ran off, still hugging the leprechaun figurine he had been infatuated with since that morning.

The two of you had been driving around aimlessly when Reiji had spotted a parade of people dressed in green and waving flags. Naturally gravitating towards his color, the parade had led you to a St Patrick’s Day festival which Reiji had promptly dived into with full gusto. He had been so hyped to see everything that you seriously considered putting a lease on him, lest he get happily swept away by the crowd.

You had returned from the washroom to see Reiji crouched on the ground, his eyes sparkling and fixed on a tall lawn ornament figurine of a leprechaun. Picking it up, he showed it to you, the statue’s hat almost hitting him on the chin as he did.

“Looks like you found your long lost twin,” you teased, poking at the leprechaun’s reddish-brown beard and green jacket. Reiji looked as if he had been hit by a thunderbolt of revelation at your words, and from then on the leprechaun never left his arms.

You had thought it cute at first, but as time went on you were beginning to feel just a little tired of the fact that there was now a third party intruding on your date. Reiji’s hand may have been holding yours as the two of you continued exploring the fair, but it was the figurine tucked under his arm that he was really fawning over. You could have sworn that Lephie-as Reiji had promptly named it- was grinning at you, smug in the knowledge that it had Reiji’s attention.

It was when Reiji rushed over to a clothing booth to try on matching outfits with his new twin that your patience reached its limits and you told him to just marry it already. 

You stood, stunned, wondering if you had really been dumped for a green lawn ornament. Your mind was going back and forth between the options of going home or searching for Reiji and quite possibly seeing him exchanging wedding vows with a garden statue when he suddenly popped up next to you, dressed exactly like the leprechaun still in his arms, giving you both a shock and a third option of dying of a sudden heart attack.

Beaming, he grabbed your arm and pulled you away from the crowd to a quieter part of the fair. Finally putting down the garden statue that had seemed to be permanently glued to him since he bought it, Reiji draped the coat that he was holding over your shoulders and crammed a hat on your head.

“Now all of us match!” he grinned. You looked first at him then down at yourself to see that yes, both of you now looked like bigger versions of Lephie, who seemed to be smirking at you in victory from the ground.

You were trying to come to terms to the fact that you had lost to a garden figurine when Reiji took your hand and slipped something on to it.

“But my honey gets something else as well~”

The metallic green of the four-leaf clover ring that was now on your ring finger seemed especially bright in the light. He brought your hand up to his lips, the matching shamrock ring on his own hand as brilliant as the wink he was giving you.

“A good luck charm for my good luck charm,” His lips brushed against your knuckles. “Sealed with love and a kiss.”

It was almost enough to make you forgive him wanting to take Lephie to bed with him later that night.


	6. “Will you just hold still?” (NSFW, lime)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads-up that this ficlet may be considered NSFW and contains lime.

Despite Reiji’s demand you squirmed, your hips bucking reflexively, your hands desperately pawing at his hair. Sighing, Reiji lifted his head. Crossing his arms on your bare thighs, he looked up at you fondly.

“I love feeling you under me, my honey, I really do,” He blew a stray lock of hair out of his eyes and leaned forwards. “But it’s a little hard for me to get a good taste of you if you keep moving like that.”

His fingers softly traced up and around the inside of the sensitive area of your thigh, his mouth following with little nips and kisses. You mewled out his name, his arms curling possessively around your legs as they moved up to frame his head. Your nails gently scraped his scalp through his hair, making him peer up at you through messy bangs.

His tongue flicked out, forcing a moan out of you as he slowly, deliberately licked between your legs.

“Will you be good for me this time, sweetheart?” 

You could only plead breathlessly with him in reply with no idea what you were begging for. He chuckled, his throat moving against your skin.

“You know I can never say no to you, especially when you ask like that.”

Propping himself up, he drew himself up across the length of your body, his arms enclosing your head, drowning you in his taste and his smell. His hands curled into yours, pressing them down heavily into the bed.

“Once more from the top then.”

Reluctantly leaving your lips, he mouthed first your ear, then made his way down your neck and back up again, his lips trailing kisses and tender affections into your pulse. You arched up into him, anchored to the bed by his grip, the only things filling your mind his touch and his voice, the only word you know his name.

“So sweet,” he murmured. “Say it again for me, my darling?”

You cried out, sobbing that you loved him, you wanted him. His tongue slyly slid between your lips, stealing and swallowing your words.

“My heart, my life, my dearest and only love, I could listen to you forever. But I’ve got better things to do with you for now.“

You could barely make out his eyes, darkened with desire. 

“Ready for a lesson on adulthood from Big Brother?” His tone was enough to make your legs curl up instinctively around his waist, your hips arching to meet his arousal. “I won’t take no for an answer tonight.”


	7. “I’m not bothering you, am I?”

“Of course not,” You sat up in bed, drawing the covers around you. You did a quick check of the time on your phone before putting it back to your ear. “Can’t sleep?”

“Not really,” Reiji’s voice was unusually subdued. “Just wanted to hear my darling’s voice. Hey, why aren’t you asleep?” You could tell that he was trying to lighten the mood. “It’s not good to learn from me, you know.”

“I sensed that you might be lonely, so I stayed up to wait for your call,” you laughed. You didn’t tell him that you always left your phone switched on by your pillow whenever he was away. “Looks like my intuition was spot on.”

“That’s my honey for you,” Reiji cheered. “Distance doesn’t matter when it comes to what we have!”

He went on to talk about his day as well as this and that and everything else, you keeping up as best as you could despite the very late hour. 

You didn’t know how much time you spent chatting, but you were sliding down into your pillow, struggling to keep awake when Reiji paused.

“I know it’s late. Thank you for picking up my call.”

“Silly Reiji,” You swallowed back a yawn, your eyes closing despite your best efforts. “There’s no way I’d miss a call from you.”

“Mhm, I know. That’s why I wanted to thank you,” You wondered what he was thinking about. “I don’t deserve you, but I still want to hang on to you for as long as I can. Am I being too greedy?”

“You must be really tired if you’re saying nonsense like that,” You tried to keep your voice light, but he must have heard the worry that slipped through nonetheless. ”You can be as greedy as you like, you know. I’m all yours.”

There was a sharp intake of breath from him on the other end of the line, followed by a long sigh.

“I really don’t deserve you.”

Despite his voice next to your ear, he felt further away than usual.

“Now I wonder how much of yourself you’re willing to give me,” you teased. “How much of Kotobuki Reiji belongs to me?”

“Everything,” he replied immediately, zero hesitation in his voice. “All of me that you’re willing to have, my darling.”

“Really?” you asked coyly. “That leaves nothing for your fans then. That’s no good, Reiji. You’re asking for another scolding from your manager.”

“That’s just one part. You get that plus all the other extras that no one else sees. The one and only, limited edition Kotobuki Special Deluxe package~”

You snorted with laughter, Reiji’s flamboyant voice ringing out from your phone, now sandwiched between your ear and your pillow.

“Alright, much as it pains me we should stop now. You’re always beautiful to me, but you should go back to sleep.” You were about to reply, but this time your yawn escaped before you could do anything about it. “See? Now I feel guilty for making my honey stay up.”

“My dear Reiji,” you mumbled sleepily, an affectionate smile on your lips. “I always want to hear your voice.”

“Me too, my heart,” You could almost feel his breath on your ear, despite the distance between you. “I’m going to say good night now. You hang up first, okay?”

You chuckled drowsily. “Why?”

“I don’t want you to hear the disconnecting tone. It’s too lonely.”

“Silly Reiji. Then I don’t want you to hear it either.”

“Aww, Rei-chan’s touched. Shall we keep this call going until morning then?”

Your slow breathing was your answer. He called your name softly.

“Thank you for staying with me,” There was a tenderness in his voice that none of his fans would ever hear. “I love you. Good night.”

The call only disconnected much, much later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I snuck in a line from Mystic Messenger in there somewhere...


End file.
